


The press finally knows

by Laura_p_g



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_p_g/pseuds/Laura_p_g
Summary: Prompt: "Supergirl accidentally mentions her wife all the time. When Kara's identity is no longer a secret, the press has a field day with finally knowing the special someone behind all those tidbits"
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2019





	The press finally knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekintheblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekintheblack/gifts).




End file.
